Dynasty Tales: Alice in 3D Wonderland
is a game for the Nintendo 3DS. It is based on side-scrolling Mario games, but it is a 3D platformer in the vein of games like Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Galaxy. Levels Normal Worlds KEYS: C = Castle, S = Ship, F = Final Level World 1 *1-1: Sunflower Way *1-2: Inky Cave *Magic Box of Surprise 1 *1-3: Mt. Skyhigh *1-4: Eastwest Road *Mad Hatter's House 1 *1-C: Reznor's Castle World 2 *2-1: Sunset Castle *2-2: Panelpath Cavern *Magic Box of Surprise 2 *2-3: Block Land *2-4: Reversal Land *Mad Hatter's House 2 *2-S: HMS Sasquatch World 3 *3-1: Fort Desserts *3-2: Cheep Cheep Pond *White Rabbit's House *3-3: Patchworks City *3-4: Alpine Way *3-5: Cookies 'n' Cream Park *3-S: HMS Phoenix World 4 *4-1: Monkeypuzzle Woods *Magic Box of Surprise 3 *4-2: Deep Underground *4-3: Twist and Turn Town *4-4: Ghost Mansion 1 *4-5: Flipside Street *4-S: HMS Cerberus World 5 *5-1: Sandy Canyon *5-2: Desert Dungeon *5-3: Sunny Skies *5-4: Mole Mines *Mad Hatter's House 3 *5-5: Flyhigh Plains *5-C: Boom Boom's Castle World 6 *6-1: Unfriendly Seas *6-2: Isle Pyramid *6-3: Ghost Mansion 2 *Magic Box of Surprise 4 *6-4: Rhythm Valley *6-5: Ice Fields *6-S: Pom Pom's Ship World 7 *7-1: Eel Ocean *7-2: Fort Wanwan *Mad Hatter's House 4 *7-3: Nighttime Forest *7-4: Clockworks Tower *7-5: Wooden Way *7-S: SS Double Trouble World 8 *8-1: Hazard Factory *8-2: Ropeladder Summit *8-3: Rotation Station *8-4: Ghost Mansion 3 *8-5: Reverse Keep *8-C: King of Hearts' Castle *8-6: Mechanical Tower *8-F: Queen of Hearts' Palace Special Worlds KEYS: C = Castle, S = Ship, F = Final Level Special World 1 *S1-1: Sunset Palace *S1-2: Doppelganger's Cavern *S1-3: Retro Heights *S1-4: Fiesta Isles *Magic Box of Surprise 5 *S1-C: Castle Maddash Special World 2 *S2-1: Fluffy Clouds *S2-2: Lake Rushmore *S2-3: Hot Road *S2-4: Frosty Road A La Mode *S2-5: Snowside Street *S2-S: HMS Missle Madness Special World 3 *S3-1: Swingin' Valley *S3-2: Spinnin' Blocks Land *S3-3: Frenzy Forrest *Magic Box of Surprise 6 *S3-4: Fort Sharpe *S3-5: Beatboxin' Blocks *S3-S: HMS Fastfire Special World 4 *S4-1: Tower of Doom *S4-2: Ghost Mansion 4 *S4-3: Very Unfriendly Seas *S4-4: Mt. Dash-Dash *S4-5: Torn Fabric City *S4-S: HMS Boss Blitz Special World 5 *S5-1: Reversal Way *S5-2: Doppelganger's Fortress *S5-3: Risky Desert *Magic Box of Surprise 7 *S5-4: Cake 'N' Ice Cream Park *S5-5: Ghost Mansion 5 *S5-C: Castle Speedrun Special World 6 *S6-1: Fort Afterdark *S6-2: City of Haste *S6-3: Panelpath Labyrinth *S6-4: Doppelganger's Garden *S6-5: Ghost Mansion 6 *S6-S: HMS Boom Boom Special World 7 *S7-1: Alpine Speedway *S7-2: Doppelganger's Bandstand *S7-3: Clockworks Town *Magic Box of Surprise 8 *S7-4: Doppelganger's Way *S7-S: SS Seasick *S7-C: Doppelganger's Castle Special World 8 *S8-1: Doppelganger's Cave *S8-2: Faster Rotation Station *S8-C1: Doppelganger's Crazy Castle *S8-3: 30 Seconds Tower *S8-S: Doppelganger's Ship *S8-C2: Castle Finale *S8-F: Grandmaster Land Characters Playable Characters Alice.png|Sun Shang Xiang as Alice Snow White.png|Xingcai as Snow White (Unlocked after clearing Special World 1) Friends White Rabbit.png|Lu Xun as the White Rabbit Mad Hatter.png|Ling Tong as the Mad Hatter Cheshire Cat.png|Gan Ning as the Cheshire Cat Dwarf.png|Guan Ping as the Dwarf Villains Trump Soldier.png|Zhou Tai as the Trump Soldier Queen of Hearts.png|Lian Shi as the Queen of Hearts King of Hearts.png|Sun Quan as the King of Hearts The Queen.jpg|Yueying as The Queen Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:Platforming Category:Platformers Category:3D games